


【莫薩】貓咪文匯集

by HeRi_7766



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRi_7766/pseuds/HeRi_7766
Summary: 獸人，類似返祖現象米（豹）薩（貓）





	1. 【莫薩】論一次觸碰引發的事

這本來只是一次Mozart有意無意的玩鬧，你也可以將其稱作「惡作劇」誰想到會演變成這樣呢？“哈...啊,給我停下”Salieri用一種命令般的語氣說道，但在聲音裡帶有小貓低呼聲的情況下真的不能做到任何事情。

一開始的原因其實很簡單，Mozart只是想幫Salieri拍掉後衣擺上的灰塵，所以就在詢問之前就出手拍了上去。好吧，Mozart承認自己可能拍得比較大力，但也沒有到會讓大師連回頭看他的時間都沒有就逃跑的程度。所以他決定要親自到大師府上拜訪，順便問他為什麼要逃跑，小天才的臉上露出了一絲如同鎖定獵物般的喜悅。

Salieri今天用一種接近落荒而逃的步伐遠離眾人的目光，走的時候還期望著沒有任何人看到自己臉上那不正常的紅暈 。進到家門的時候，老管家向自己投以關心的眼神卻沒有把問題道出，不過他現在只想回到自己的房間。

Salieri擁有著貓基因，在這個世界裡並不稀有，不過那些本能卻給他帶來了不少的麻煩，例如現在這樣。在Mozart拍到自己那一瞬間，一股酥麻感從尾巴根部蔓延到全身而且Salieri差點就輕呼了出聲，心裡冒出的第一個想法竟然是「想要更多的觸碰」如果不是及時離開，Salieri可能會把這種想法變成行動。

輕輕的嘆了口氣，坐到書桌前看著那些自己一遍又一遍扔掉又撿回來的樂譜，每一個音符都在完美的位置上，就如一件藝術品一樣。Salieri整理好桌面和自己的心情後，本想如同往常一般換上睡袍便準備入睡，但上帝也許又向他開了個玩笑吧。

“Salieri先生，Mozart先生在外面堅持要見你，不肯離去，請問應該要？”Salieri先整理了自己的領花，然後用一個稱不上冷靜的聲音允許了Mozart的拜訪。“大師！這麽晚還來拜訪真是抱歉，但我有問題想問你”Mozart的語氣完全沒有任何歉意，一進到Salieri的房間便開始不停的述説著。但是在這種時間點，Salieri實在是沒有心情去聽那些過多且抓不到重點的話語，因為要從其中過濾出Mozart真正想表達的事情是件苦差事。

“那麼到底是什麼要事讓你在這種時間都堅持要親自拜訪呢？”這已經算是Salieri容許自己說最接近催促的話，但本能卻再一次出賣了他，因為不耐煩而豎起的貓耳朵引起了Mozart注意。感受到了空氣中低氣壓的Mozart也不再拐彎抹角。“剛才我不是幫大師拍掉衣服上的灰塵嗎？但是大師好像很反感的樣子，所以想問清楚...”“你想多了，的確我的反應過激，但僅因為我有要事要完成。現在你可以離去了嗎？”

如此明顯的意圖，Mozart當然意識到了。身為擁有貓科基因中的一類，他或多或少知道尾巴根部是個很敏感的地方，但他自己其實對此並沒有什麼感覺，也就只是不排斥。就是因為這樣才想要問清楚自己到底做錯了什麼，不然大師就這麼討厭了自己怎麼辦呢？

“啊？！你..放開，Mozart？”也許是真的好奇心使然，Mozart突然湊上前並再一次的拍在了Salieri尾巴根部上的位置。突如其來的身體接觸再加上是自己所熟悉的環境，所以驚呼聲還是沒有被壓抑住。

“大師，摸這裡你會感到愉快嗎？還是？”在Mozart說話的途中，Salieri已經快站不住了，因為在他尾巴附近作亂的手用各種不一樣的力道拍打在最敏感的連接處。然後事情就演變成Salieri把重心都放在了Mozart身上而元兇現在只顧著研究Salieri的尾巴，眼中充滿好奇。

“哈...啊,給我停下”Salieri用一種命令般的語氣說道，但在聲音裡帶有小貓低呼聲的情況下真的不能做到任何事情。Mozart貌似找到了合適的頻率和力道，正在一下一下的拍在同一個位置上，尾巴也不自覺的隨著節奏搖動。“但是你看起來並不討厭啊，大師，真的想我停下嗎？”

「告訴他真相，你渴望他的觸碰、音樂，他的一切」心裡的聲音不合時宜的響起，Salieri僅餘的理智與刻在基因裡的本能正在拉鋸著，哪邊都不讓退讓。可惜Mozart無法得知這一個心理活動，要不然他肯定會把這件事寫成一首交響曲來紀念這個美好的時刻。

“其實偶爾臣服於慾望和本能之下也沒有什麼不好，至少我是這麼想的。所以大師你真的不打算對我說真話嗎？”Mozart那本應用作譜寫與彈奏樂章的手正隔著層層的衣物撫摸著那已經因拍打而變得更敏感的皮膚，再加上那在Salieri耳邊如同惡魔般的低語，讓最後的防線連同理智被衝破。

Salieri用破碎的聲音說出了幾個單詞，其實已經足以讓Mozart了解他的一切要求，不過既然情況都演變成如此瘋狂的局面了，為何不趁著這次好好放肆一番呢？“大師，你不說清楚一點我怎麼知道你要的是什麼呢？想要的事不好好說出來的話可是沒有人會知道的啊”

“我...渴望著你的觸碰..所以請...繼續..嗚啊！？”話還未說完，Mozart就用各種不一樣的方式來刺激最敏感的地方，時而用力，時而輕輕掠過，帶來刺激卻又不持久，因而追求下一次的刺激。Salieri上身緊緊貼著Mozart的，但屁股卻高高抬起，每當觸碰所帶來的刺激完結後便用尾巴去尋找那給予快感的源頭。

Salieri已經被撫摸得有點迷糊，眼睛甚至不能聚焦在一點上，只能趴在Mozart的肩膀處發出一聲聲甜膩又曖昧的低吟。如同小貓一樣的反應滿足了Mozart的控制欲，看著這個原本禁慾的宮廷樂師在自己手下一點一點淪陷，成為眼前這個只懂追求慾望的小貓咪。

達到了目的，Mozart沒有再用剛剛只為帶來刺激的力道，改用了一種輕撫讓Salieri更深的倒入懷裡。就這樣兩人不知過了多久，久到Salieri慢慢的睡著了。睡夢當中，Salieri被抱到了床上，蓋好了被子後，耳邊有人說了句話，但疲倦的身體已經不允許他清楚的聽到內容。

第二天醒來後，Salieri思考著昨晚的事是不是只是一場夢，但是桌上那封帶有熟悉是署名的信就是一個最好的證明。

「親愛的大師  
我擅自用了你的紙墨，但是我有太多的東西想要告訴你了！你不必擔心昨夜的事被傳開，因為我不會讓任何人知道你那副模樣的，期待今天與你的相遇★  
愛你的Wolfie★

P.S.如果你想要我的樂譜的話可以直接跟我拿的，無論多少我都會給你★」

看著充滿Mozart風格的信，Salieri只好接受所發生的一切是真實的。並且信中也提到了他們今天的相遇，相信如果自己特地躲開他的話，只會在回家時看見一個佔領了自己書房或臥室的Mozart。把信小心的放進抽屜裡，換掉身上的衣服便準備出發去宮殿。

下到客廳後，Salieri不自然的整理自己衣服的後擺時，老管家例行的話語響起“早上好，Salieri先生。昨夜...”話沒說完就被打斷了“什麼事都沒有，今天我趕著去面見約瑟夫殿下，就不吃早餐了”這大概是唯一一次Salieri在不足二十四小時內打斷別人的話了。老管家只是在示意明白後便離開了，同時Salieri也出了門。

時間尚早，因此宮殿內並沒有太多人。早上的陽光透過窗戶照到裡面，可以帶來一個舒服的氣氛。Salieri稍微走近窗邊讓自己整個身體都沐浴在那柔和的光芒之中，連頭上的耳朵也舒服得輕輕抖動。Mozart到達時見到的是如此一個情景，他的大師站在窗戶前享受著早晨帶來的陽光，尾巴在身後小幅度的左右搖擺著，眼睛因為對著光源而瞇著「多麼美麗的場面」Mozart心裡想道。

“Mozart，如果你打算在那裡站一天的話我並不反對，但請你至少解釋一下為什麼會亂用我的紙墨，還擅自翻找我的書桌”從陽光帶來的溫暖走出來，他還是那個受人尊敬的宮廷樂師，完全看不出任何破綻。“我只是想給大師留信息啊，況且樂譜是你沒有收好，我在寫信的時候就不小心看到了”語氣中完全沒有悔改的意思，而當然Salieri也沒有責怪的意思。

今天的維也納貌似又多了一點戀愛的粉紅氣氛呢

不過Mozart帶著一堆貓草製品來到了Salieri家門前，而Salieri又不小心的允許了他的到訪什麼的都是後話了。


	2. 【莫薩】貓理不理毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理毛！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

貓咪有個習慣困擾了Salieri很久，不是指看到毛茸茸的東西就想抓或者面對陽光時浮現的慵懶感，而是理毛。身為外表上只有黑色尾巴和耳朵看得出來是貓的半獸人，身體並沒有真正意義上需要理毛的部位，畢竟貓咪怕水這項特質不存在於Salieri的基因裡。可是每當自己一旦放下手上的工作就會不由自主的想要整理毛髮，這行為在別人的眼中就是一個成年男性在舔著自己的身體，再加上那個是宮廷樂師長。

但在自己的臥室裡整理毛髮一直都是Salieri認為最安全的做法，直到Mozart出現的那一天。更準確來說是那個晚上之後，那個被維也納所寵愛著的天才幾乎每一天都會以不同的藉口闖入自己的家，讓Salieri一次又一次的錯過理毛的時機。即使洗澡已經可以讓身上所有髒污被清除，但是心裡不踏實的感覺卻一直沒有消失。對於自己已經將近一星期沒有理毛這一事實，Salieri只想把所有的怨氣都發洩在Mozart身上。

更讓Salieri煩惱的是老管家已經省略了詢問可否讓Mozart進屋的程序，所以無時無刻他都必須擔心著自己在理毛的時候會被看見。理毛本來的目的就是為了放鬆心情和清理，現在不但清理的用處沒了，還因為理毛一事而感到煩躁，可以說是本末倒置了。

所以Salieri決定了短期內都禁止Mozart進入自己的房子，無論他怎麼在門前等待得到的只會有老管家無情的話語。總算下定決心的Salieri正打算從自己房間下樓告訴管家自己的命令時，那讓他飽受折磨的元兇出現了自己的客廳，還吃著他下午茶的甜點。

“Mozart，請問你這次又是為了什麼到訪呢？”其實原因根本就不是Salieri或Mozart在意的，因為沒有人可以預測到Mozart下一步想做的事。嘴裡還吃著小蛋糕的Mozart用模糊不清的聲音回道“只是有點事想問大師，得到解答我就會離開了。順帶一提，這個蛋糕真的很好吃”看到盤子上所剩無幾的蛋糕，Salieri心裡的煩躁感又添了一分，況且他也不相信Mozart只是來問問題的，回想上次他說有問題想問時Salieri就不禁的臉紅起來。

Mozart放下手上還只剩下奶油的盤子，走向了Salieri，身後的尾巴似乎因為心情愉悅而在擺動。“大師不打算邀請我到你的臥室嗎？”這一刻Salieri切身感受到了基因不同所帶來的優勢，畢竟一方是在草原上的掠食者而另一方只是一隻家貓，那種壓迫著神經的感覺讓他只能再次的允許Mozart無理的要求。走在梯階上的每一步都像是一種折磨，Salieri用盡了自己所有的教養才忍住了把Mozart直接趕出家門的衝動，在心裡咒罵了自己的心軟無數次後，Salieri還是讓Mozart進入了自己的臥室。

隨著這些日子Mozart頻頻的到訪，房間內已經留下了不少新的痕跡，無論是只擁有短短幾行音符的五線譜，還是顏色鮮豔的外套都與本來的房間格格不入。不過從擺放的方式又可以看出這些東西都是被細心整理過的，兩種不一樣的風格就在房間裡完美的融合在一起，如同一首協奏曲。Salieri明明身處自己的臥室之中卻像是走進了一個陷阱，想到這裡頭上的耳朵輕微抖動，反映出最真實的心情。

“Mozart，我並不認為你最近如此頻繁的到訪是必須的，事實上我認為你應該注意你的行為是否會造成他人的麻煩”強忍住煩躁感與不安感才說出了這句話的Salieri顯然低估了Mozart耍賴的能耐。只見掠食者露出了一絲魅惑的微笑，用著比平常更低沉的嗓音對自己說道“我的到訪會讓大師感到困擾？是因為怕被我撞見什麼嗎？只屬於大師的秘密時間？”在這瞬間所有的事情都變得合理起來，為什麼Mozart的到訪總是在他正想要理毛的時候，為什麼自己的生活會被他一點一點的改變，為什麼內心的躁動都是因他而起。

他早就知道了，關於自己理毛的事，這一連串的行動只是為了聽到自己親口承認這個事實。Salieri因為得知事實而感到吃驚，尾巴也隨著炸毛變成了蓬鬆的樣子。Mozart看到他生氣也沒有多作反應，反倒是默默的加重了自己的氣場並且慢慢的拉近彼此之間的距離。“Mozart，你是刻意的”“答對了！大師你可終於意識到啦，你知道我等這天等了多久嘛？”Salieri想要把他們的距離拉開，卻在退後時摔帶了自己的床上。房間裡的氣氛一瞬間變得十分奇怪，但兩人都沒有讓步的意思。

首先做出行動的是Mozart，他抓住了Salieri的雙手，湊到那雙可愛的耳朵旁邊。呼出的空氣打在上面和這過於親密的姿勢讓Salieri想要掙脫，但身體卻誠實的使不上任何力氣，甚至只想就這樣放鬆下來。“啊？！Mozart，請你放開我的...耳朵...哈...”Mozart一下一下的舔著Salieri的耳朵，上面黑色的毛因為唾液而變得亮麗起來。被別人幫忙理毛這種事Salieri不是沒有試過，但是那是僅限於家人之間的親密舉動。

長久以來所想的事終於都實現，心裡的煩躁感也隨之消失，取而代之的是一種更為複雜的情愫，那種說不上來的感覺令Salieri下意識的想要依靠面前的人。“大師已經很多天沒有理毛了吧，能忍著不說出來還真是不容易呢”在舔弄的空檔Mozart突然開口，但Salieri其實沒有聽清楚他在說什麼，只顧繼續享受著被清潔的快感。

接下來說發生的事是Salieri一輩子都沒有想像過的，他根本就沒有如此優秀的想像力。Mozart在舔弄完耳朵後，慢慢的向下面進發。

臉頰、脖子、指縫間，無一倖免於Mozart的「清理」最後來到尾巴，那是Salieri平常也不會清理的部位，畢竟他的筋骨並沒有這麼柔軟。這時候的Salieri看上去濕嗒嗒的，完全看不出宮廷樂師長的樣子，反倒更像一隻渴望著主人注意的小黑貓。Mozart看著自己的成果，決定用力的抱緊還沒有反應過來的大師。

可是Salieri很快就推開了Mozart，至少他有嘗試過，但Mozart還是放開了他。“Mozart，你希望你知道尾巴附近是個十分敏感的部位，特別是...你之前已經...”說到這裡Salieri的聲音越來越小，普通人面前可能已經不能聽見，在聽力靈敏的Mozart面前就如同小貓的叫聲。臉上帶上了潮紅，聲音因害羞有些顫抖的宮廷樂師長可不是每天可以看見的。

“什麼？大師你是指這樣嗎？”Mozart趁機又在那敏感的位置摸了幾下，不意外的收穫到了來自Salieri的驚呼聲。然而Mozart並不滿足於此，他變本加厲地用手抓住了尾巴的根部，用著不同的力度刺激著那處，就如同那一天一樣。但不同的是，這次Salieri壓下了想要被觸摸的快感，用著他比平常更要低沉的聲線對Mozart下了警告“你如果再不停下，我保證你在未來一個月都無法與我共事，更別說是闖進我的家”顯然把自己當成籌碼對於Salieri來說是最不想用到的計劃，但這對Mozart造成阻嚇成效的確是最好的。

果然Mozart聽到後馬上停下了手上的動作，還自覺的退開，站在一個安全範圍之內。“大師你不能這樣對我，那我現在離開”明明是擁有著豹的基因，但Salieri總覺得站在自己面前的是一隻被主人責罵的狗。Mozart頭上的耳朵都垂下來了，明顯是認錯的表現，但誰知道他是不是真心的呢？反正Salieri是半信半疑“那麼我送你到門口”從床上站起來的瞬間，Mozart拉起他的手在上面迅速的留下了一個吻後開口道“不必了，大師還是休息吧。但如果大師想「清理」的話記得要找我”Mozart在逃跑前還不忘行他那個花俏的禮，最後只剩下Salieri一個人在房間裡，臉上的紅暈有添了幾分。

Salieri摸了摸剛才被Mozart吻到的地方，忍不住在上面舔了一下“這是清潔，絕對不是什麼...”他這樣的催眠著自己。


	3. 【莫薩】貓不理不毛

Salieri發現自從上次被Mozart「清理」過後，就沒有在排練以外的場合遇見他，即使見面也沒有交流。無論是自己散步的小徑，還是約瑟夫二世舉辦的酒會，Salieri都沒有見過他的身影。這本是一件好事，但是不知道是什麼原因，Salieri總覺得Mozart是有意的躲避自己。明明之前恨不得讓他直接從生命消失的人突然真的消失在生活中，還是會感到寂寞的吧？即使很不想承認，Salieri也瞞不過自己內心裡的那個躁動。“在做了那種事情後擅自消失，實在是...”此刻Salieri第無數次的在心裡抱怨著那個令自己一次又一次丟掉原則二字的天才卻不得不承認對於他的那份思念。

維也納早晨的陽光總是帶著一股慵懶的氛圍，這連一向嚴謹的宮廷樂師長也無法抵抗。躺在床上只想讓自己沐浴在陽光之中的Salieri再一次的屈服於本能，反正今天早上沒有任何公務，難得悠閒的時間給予他任性的本錢。“喵嗚...該起來了”順帶一提，Salieri也只有在獨處的時候允許自己發出這種如同小貓一般的呼嚕聲，當然Mozart那些越軌的行為是屬於特別情況。就在Salieri依依不捨的在床鋪上弓起背，好好的放鬆一番後他就換好自己的衣服變回平常那位嚴肅的宮廷樂師長，即使他在離開自己的床前不忘把臉埋在枕頭上。

在整理好領花後，Salieri下樓吃了一頓簡單的早餐。今天的早餐是一份沙拉加上麵包，算不上豐盛的餐點卻被調理得恰到好處。沙拉裡面還加入了適量的鮭魚讓整個層次感更加豐富，新鮮出爐的麵包還是溫熱的。以上這些配上一杯咖啡，實在是再適合不過了。在普通人眼中近乎完美的早晨卻沒有把在Salieri心中滯留快一星期的煩躁與不安感一併帶走。那種感覺就像是羽毛一樣挑撥著他的心，不會帶來明顯的觸動卻無時無刻顯露著存在。老管家在旁邊看到自家主人的尾巴垂在身後，時不時輕微的擺動。這是Salieri不安、煩躁時的表現，雖然本人並沒有發現但身為服侍他的管家卻都看在眼裡。

在早餐過後，Salieri便準備出門了“請問要幫您準備馬車嗎？Salieri先生”“不必了，我只是到附近散步”老管家點頭示意明白以後，Salieri便離開了家裡。早晨的陽光十分柔和，正是適合散步的天氣，但Salieri沒有走到自己平常散步的小徑而是到了Mozart住所附近的一個花園。他也不明白自己到底是為了什麼如此在意，只不過是短短的一個星期沒有見面就主動的想製造偶遇。Salieri在花園中漫無目的的走著，以不同花朵堆砌成的景色的確使他放鬆不少。這當中就有著一種花吸引了他的目光，在花叢中這一小片種著雛菊的範圍絕對算不上特別，但其中的含義卻更為深層次。他在那片雛菊面前停下了腳步，摘起了其中一朵。看著那朵花的眼中包含著的到底是什麼呢？Salieri自己在這星期前也理不清，到底是純粹的仰慕，還是混搭的私心的愛慕。不過，現在他可以肯定的回答那份情感裡所包含的有許多東西，不只是愛意與傾慕，當中也有對於Mozart的依賴。Salieri把花收到了外套內側最接近心臟的口袋裡，轉頭看了看Mozart的住所便離去了。「這份感情就請讓我收在心中吧」而他不知道的是，Mozart一直都在自己家透過窗戶看著自己的一舉一動，當然包括了摘下花朵的時候。雖然無法聽到Salieri心中的想法，但身為獵食者的直覺告訴他事情正在朝他所希望的方向發展。想到這裡，Mozart又露出一抹帶有孩子氣的微笑。

Salieri到了宮殿後便直接去面見約瑟夫二世，心裡卻已經想好了一個既可以製造與Mozart見面的機會又不會被任何人發現，至少他是這麼認為的。“Salieri今天你下午才需要回來，怎麼現在就來了？”半靠在位置上的約瑟夫二世向Salieri問道，清了清嗓子後Salieri便緩緩的開口“陛下，我有個提議”他抬頭看見約瑟夫二世表現得對此感興趣便繼續未完成的句子“如果舉辦一個聚集全維也納最優秀的音樂家的酒會，他們不但可以交流心得並且陛下您也可以欣賞不同音樂家的才華。這個建議您看怎麼樣？”預料之內的約瑟夫二世接受了這個提議，雖然有點突然，但熱愛著音樂的他又怎麼會不心動呢？在吩咐身邊的侍從馬上把這個消息帶給維也納中擁有著才華的音樂家們後才發現還沒有定下確實的日期，Salieri當然是想盡快舉行，但礙於準備和傳信需時，最快也只能定於兩天後。在離人流多的地方遠了點後，他不滿意的對著空無一人的花園喃喃自語“兩天太長了啦，就不能再早一點嗎...”把手撫在心臟跳動的位置，那平穩的節奏被打亂幾分，那朵雛菊也因為體溫而變得溫暖， 好似與身體融在了一起。宮殿裡的花朵都是被悉心照顧著的，相比之下那朵雛菊就像是一旁的雜草一樣，沒有任何特色。

這一天的工作不算得上多，要不然Salieri也不會如此心不在焉連旁人都能看得出來。但他們也同時的察覺到今天的宮廷樂師長十分不錯，所以在排練時沒有像平常一樣的壓迫感而表現得更加優秀。“好了，今天的排練就到此”此句一出，在場的所有人都誠心的露出一個解脫的笑容，要知道平常即使完美演奏出樂章，還是會被要求重新再練習一遍。Salieri自然也知道他們心裡在想什麼，但他亦不打算多作解釋，只是輕輕的拋下一句“大家也辛苦了”便離去了。當然從那雙豎起來的耳朵就可見Salieri的確正處於心情不錯的狀態，但那不同於平常的舉動還是引起他們疑惑。此時一個比較敏銳的小提琴手問道“話說回來，Mozart大師最近是不是在躲Salieri大師啊？”“怎麼可能，你小心點說話”“對啊，這種話被當事人聽到可就不好了”其他人紛紛提醒他Salieri可能還走不遠，要是被聽到麻煩可就大了，所以這件事就被當作這個悠閒下午的一個小插曲而不了了之。

Salieri在路上買了塊草莓蛋糕，特甜的那種，用來代替之前被Mozart吃掉的那一塊。塗在海綿蛋糕上滿滿的純白色奶油更襯托出草莓的鮮美，雖然對普通人來說那實在是過於甜膩，但是對現在的Salieri來說卻是恰到好處的甜蜜。他拿著蛋糕不自覺的路上哼起了Mozart的小夜曲，臉上露出的這一星期以來第一個發自內心的微笑。

回到了家裏，老管家在看到他手上著名甜品店的包裝時露出了一絲不同意的神情，但還是動身到厨房叫人準備紅茶給Salieri。在從小就照顧自己的老管家面前Salieri就像是一個小孩子一樣，所以他選擇拿著他的蛋糕並快步走回了房間。猶豫了一會，還是接下了那杯為了讓他解膩的紅茶才閉上房門。跟每個小孩子一樣，為了不被別人發現，Salieri會偷偷藏一些自己喜歡的東西在房間，例如他正在拿出來的一罐貓草。即使已經是成年人，但老管家還是會嚴格控制著他的飲食，其中就包括了每月貓草的分量。“太多的貓草對身體有害，還望您能諒解”每次要求都會被如此無情的拒絕，久而久之Salieri便藏了一罐貓草在自己房間的角落。在雪白的草莓蛋糕上撒上適量的貓草，甜蜜口感加上貓草中讓貓科動物為之瘋狂的成分，已經令他的腦袋開始模糊起來。就這樣一口接一口的那塊蛋糕已經迅速被吃掉就連那些被落下的奶油也沒有放過。最後他喝下那一杯紅茶讓整體味蕾變得更清新，帶著還不能恢復清醒的神智便倒在床上、沉入了夢鄉，那喃喃的夢話恍惚便是那人的名字。

又是一個美好的早晨，Salieri從床上醒來伸懶腰時再一次的說道。“今天晚上就可以見到他了”嗯？你問中間的兩天去了哪？其實也沒有多特別的事情，不外乎就是Salieri走到Mozart住所附近散步再回到宮廷工作，之後再為自己購買甜膩的食物，最後再試圖用貓草讓自己晚上的時間過得快點之類的事。

總括而言，Salieri也不知道自己這兩天是怎麼過的。

全維也納的音樂家都為了今天的酒會準備充足，無論是五花八門的協奏曲，還是花俏的歌劇都在大家的努力下連夜完成，雖然Mozart不需要就是了。Mozart拿起在凌亂書桌上被整理好的一份包含情感的樂譜，這是一首小夜曲，實際上並沒有花他太多時間去創造這一首應該會被眾人所擁戴的樂曲。畢竟他只要一想到Salieri就會有源源不斷的靈感，尤其是那已經丟棄「宮廷樂師長」這個盔甲的Salieri，想到這裡Mozart又露出了微笑。早在兩天前宮廷的信使帶來消息前，他便得知了這個酒會只是個幌子，一切都是他那偷偷跑到自家門旁又不敢上門的大師為他們兩個所創造的一個機會。所以這兩天他除了基本日常生活要做出的必須行動外，就是躲在琴室和臥室裡修改樂譜。

總括而言，這兩天Mozart是想著Salieri過的。

到了晚上酒會正式開始的時候，到處都飄揚著優美或粗糙的樂聲，這讓Salieri有些頭痛。他從進到酒會時便不停尋找著那個他朝思暮想的身影，但按照Mozart的性格又怎麼會在定好的時間進場呢？強壓下心裡的那份失望感，向在旁的服務生拿了一杯紅酒，慢慢任由冰冷的酒液流下喉嚨。周圍歡樂的氛圍並沒有感染到他，反而更襯托出那種無心與別人交際的孤寂。“Salieri大師，請問您有空聽下我的創作嗎？”是個剛被發掘、小有名氣的年輕音樂家，貌似希望得到Salieri的肯定，順便拉攏關係。先不說現在Salieri完全不想交際，換到平常他也不會隨便答應這種突如其來且無理的邀請。他先是婉轉的拒絕，但對方絲毫沒有退讓的意思反倒不斷的纏著他，正當Salieri還在想要不要直接跑走的時候，Mozart終於在一群女士的包圍下進場了。

果不其然，Mozart的到來引起全場的注目，連剛剛在求Salieri的音樂家也不例外而Salieri也趁機離開了人群聚集的地方。約瑟夫二世馬上便要求Mozart即場演奏一曲，在眾人期待的目光底下，那首為了某人而寫的小夜曲被Mozart所演奏出來。在聽到第一小節的時候Salieri就感覺被異樣的感情填滿的內心的深處，就像是被蜂蜜粘住了，既甜蜜又纏綿。“實在是...太多了”抓緊了領花，像失去水源的了旅人終於獲得一滴水一樣。身後的尾巴誠實搖擺著，像是想要告訴所有人他是多麼的愉快，沉醉在那無比崇高的音樂當中。此刻的他就如同掉進獵人精心打造的糖衣陷阱中卻又無法自拔的待在陷阱裡，不願逃出。一曲終了，但心中的悸動還沒有消失，聽著耳邊的掌聲，差點就站不住腳而倒下。“實在是太優美了！”“如此滿懷感情的小夜曲我還是第一次欣賞到”“真不愧是被譽為神童的他啊”周遭的人讚歎聲此起彼落，那顆維也納最耀眼的星星正在吸引眾人的目光，又有誰會發現隱藏在酒會一角的宮廷樂師長呢？

「這也是理所當然的啊...畢竟他如此的被受寵愛，而我不過是有幸一睹的眾人之一」Salieri這樣的想著，頭上那雙耳朵也垂了下來，了無生氣似的。此刻的Mozart已經再次的女士們包圍，還有一個正在向他提出一些不檢點的邀請而很明顯的Mozart接受了。眼看Mozart正要摟著那位幸運女士的腰離開酒會，Salieri也管不上什麼自己真實的模樣會被在場其他人發現，反正他們都在裝模作樣的評價著那一段樂聲，然而他們根本就沒有真正聽懂Mozart的樂曲。到了後來，Salieri決定把這次魯莽的行動歸咎於某種神秘的自然力量。只見一個黑色的身影從某一處跑出來並迅速的拉走了Mozart，走到了一旁為了各種亂七八糟理由而設的獨立休息間。Salieri把兩人從外面隔絕開來後才開始思考到底要說什麼，總不能以討論音樂為由，畢竟維也納當紅的天才音樂家和宮廷樂師長在獨立休息間討論音樂實在是不太令人信服。“大師？”帶著疑惑的聲音響起，在這個幾乎密閉的空間內更顯得突出。Salieri聽著自己那過快的心跳聲，在混亂的思緒中嘗試拼湊出一句完整的話卻怎麼樣都說不出來“我...Mozart近日”幸好這次的Mozart不再打算假裝聽不懂Salieri的話，沒有再為難眼前這個因為緊張而滿臉通紅的小貓咪“大師是想我了嗎？”雖說是個疑問，但這句話幾乎要把Salieri最後的防線也衝破。他沒有回答這個問題也沒有否認，這在Mozart的眼中便等於默認了。

「都到這種地步了也不能退縮了吧」Salieri如此的想到，下一秒他就把Mozart推到那張只足夠容納一人沙發上，將兩人的距離縮短了許多，直直的看向他的眼睛。

“Mozart...剛剛的小夜曲...”

“是想著大師創作的”

“太多情感了”

“但是大師對我不也是一樣嗎，如此不坦率可不行”

Salieri到此刻終於願意正面面對那份深藏在心底裡的那份感情，一股暖流油然而生，填滿了整個心房“Mozart，我喜歡你”沒有想到眼前的人會如此直接的說出告白，這下反而是Mozart有點不知如何應對了，好在看到那雙可愛的耳朵時便迅速下了個決定“嗚啊!不要舔...”Mozart順勢的就把Salieri抱到懷裡，盡情的用虎牙刺激著那已在顫抖的耳朵，如願的的聽到懷中的人發出了如同小貓般的呼嚕聲，一切就像是那天一樣。但不一樣的是這次的Salieri沒有選擇逃避反倒是任由自己接受這種快感，卻還是本能性的壓抑著聲音，免得被哪個經過的人聽見。察覺到這一點的Mozart當然不會輕易放過他，黑色的皮毛因為沾滿了唾液而泛著水光“如果被人發現表面上不近人情的宮廷樂師長內裡竟是如此渴望被人觸摸，您猜會怎麼樣啊？Antonio”親暱的稱呼讓Salieri不禁開始思考Mozart口中的情況若真的發生了會怎麼樣，太多的資訊讓他把臉埋在肩膀處“不行...不能被看到”悶著的聲音就像是披上了一層薄紗一樣，若隱若現，使得事情更惹人遐想。此時外面的酒會漸近尾聲，那些盡責的侍從們也提醒那些躲在休息間裡的貴族是時候該離開了，估計不久就會輪到他們。腳步聲漸漸靠近，本來還有些玩鬧成分的Mozart也開始緊張起來而Salieri已經不敢去想像一會被發現時還在場的來賓會有什麼反應。

“您好，酒會已經結束，外面已經備好馬車”

“那個...可以拜託你拿一些足以蓋住身體和臉的東西來嗎？你知道的，他會害羞”

也許是聽出來裡面的人是Mozart，所以那位侍從很快就拿了毛毯來，還順便告訴他場內已經沒有人，如有必要侍從們也可以先避開，直至他們已經上了馬車。來不及驚訝為什麼侍從對於這種事情的處理手法會如此純熟，Mozart便把懷裡的Salieri用毛毯蓋著，帶領著他到馬車上。

“那個侍從大概是把你誤以為哪個貴族的小姐了吧？”Mozart在確認馬車已經走遠了點後問道，但Salieri只是看向窗外不斷變化的景色，緩緩且低聲的說道“回去後可以請你幫我理毛嗎”雖然光線不足以清楚看見他臉上的表情，但Mozart憑藉著還算優秀的視力看見了Salieri的臉上的確是在笑的“當然可以，但大師也要答應我一個要求”Salieri帶著好奇的目光轉過身來看向Mozart“請大師在這裡為我理毛吧”他的語氣讓Salieri知道這並不是個玩笑而是一個請求，距離馬車到達Mozart的家還有5分鐘左右，他也只能滿足這個無理的要求。Salieri小心翼翼的湊到Mozart的耳朵旁邊，看見他並沒有什麼反應時才伸出舌頭試探性的舔了一下。Mozart的內心其實很激動，因為他沒有想過Salieri會如此積極，所以兩人的姿勢十分的奇怪，沒有任何一方在遷就對方。不一會，Mozart的耳朵都佈滿了唾液而Salieri的尾巴也被拿在手上把玩，兩人的臉上也染上紅暈。雖然兩人擁有的都是貓科基因，但當中還是存在著明顯的差別的，就像是現在Mozart的玩心又起了“大師就這麼輕易的跟人回家嗎？”明知道這只是玩笑話，Salieri還是無比認真的回答“不是的，Mozart你是第一個”

馬車慢慢減速，來到的是Mozart家門前。

“大師，請容我把剛才的小夜曲再次為你彈奏一遍，也千萬不要忘記是你先誘惑我的，Antonio”

小彩蛋（？

至於Mozart發現了Salieri藏起來的貓草又用來幹了什麼，那都是後話了。


End file.
